This application claims the benefit of priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/875,654 filed Dec. 19, 2006. The instant invention relates to a permanent magnet electric motor. Permanent magnet electric motors are well known in the art and are available in many unique variations. The commutator system of a permanent magnet electric motor can be replaced by a position sensor/solid state switch system to produce the well known “brushless” motor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,984 discloses a permanent magnet electric motor having permanent magnets mounted in a rotor and electromagnets positioned adjacent the face of the rotor.
Despite the significant improvements that have been made in the field of electric motors, there remains a need for additional improvements to such motors.